


and i can feel my sanity start to unwind

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: Benny is mad at everything. He also has a horrible headache.
Relationships: Benny Colón/Chunk Palmer
Kudos: 5





	and i can feel my sanity start to unwind

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again projecting on benny instead of facing my actual emotions

It is hard to scream at the world if your throat aches.

Which is not necessarily the case here, because if it was, Benny would be sleeping in a separate room from Chunk, keeping at least six feet apart from him. His head aches though, like it does at least every two or three months because migraines are bitches like that. For now, he wants to bury his head in a pillow, have every streetlamp and noise in New York City immediately shut off, and sleep for the rest of his life. 

That's not very realistic though, so he settles for bundling up under the sheets and painfully sighing against the sheets. It's not just the migraines that are getting him so wound up, god, it could never be. He's gone to work nursing a migraine, to which Bull protested he immediately go back home - surely he could handle this kind of thing. It was the addition of the stress, the papers piling up at his brand new office desk higher and higher till his brain buzzed so much trying to recall the way he organized his things. Earlier that morning, he had barely had breakfast, spilling his shitty dark coffee all over one of his favorite suit vests before having to deal with Bull's nagging presence. It took every ounce of his body to not snap at anyone. 

Interrupting the trance he was under of his thoughts was a small tap on his shoulder and a dip in the bed next to him. Chunk was there, orange juice in hand, as well as a bottle of pain meds. Silent as he took off the blanket draped around Benny, placing the OJ on the nightstand beside him. "Up, up," he softly gestured, helping Benny prop himself as best he could against the headboard. It slightly ached his head, but Chunk give him his meds and helped him take a sip of the juice before pulling the sheets back up for Benny to hide himself in. 

"Lights," Benny croaked, leaning his head on Chunk's chest as Chunk reached for the small lamp on their nightstand. It'd be like this from time to time, where Benny would sit against him and bask in his pain a tad more bearably, and Chunk would helpfully supply his presence silently. He was happy he could deal with him. He was _grateful_ that he could. 

"I'm tired," he ended up mumbling against Chunk, to which he could feel Chunk's attention shift towards him. "I wanna sleep and I wanna kiss you but I can't."

"Oh, Benny," Chunk sighed in gentle pity, cupping his face gently, and rubbing his thumb against his cheek. "I'm sorry it hurts this badly, baby. I'm fine without it tonight though, okay?"

Benny huffed. "'s not about pleasing you," he huffed out. "I just wanna kiss you, Chunk. I just wanna hold you normally and go to bed feeling safe and okay..."

"And it's been hard lately, hasn't it?"

"Mmmm."

Chunk frowned, before pulling him closer. "I know how tired you are," he told him. "I wish it could all go away, Benny. We both know that's not how it works."

"I wish it were," he responded, looking up at Chunk as he scrunched his face up in another bout of pain. "I wish I could just kiss you."

"Is it alright if I kiss you now?"

There was a short pause on Benny's behalf, before he smiled gently. "If you wanna do all the work," he huffed out in a bit of dismay, but he wasn't against the idea. "Just be gentle, okay? My head's on the verge of exploding."

"Of course," Chunk told him. "Whatever you need, darling."

Gently, Chunk pressed his lips to Benny's, almost barely there as he simply let himself gently feel the crook of a smile against his own. If it helped Benny feel better, he would indulge him, simply sighing against his mouth and holding it there. Kissing like this helped Benny ease his mind, the only thing he could focus on being Chunk and Chunk only. 

After quite a bit, Benny felt calm enough to finally close his eyes. His head still thrummed in a bit of pain, but he could tolerate it a little better now. "Thank you," he murmured, finally settling down and turning to rest his head flat. "Thank you, Chunk."

"Anything for you," he reassured Benny. "Now go and get some sleep. We'll see what comes morning."

Giving him a sleepy smile the best he could, Benny closed his eyes with a bit of closure to the act. He felt Chunk kiss his forehead before they both drifted off, basking in the other's presence gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me @yo-let-me-get-a-milkway if you actually like the trash i write here because at this point ive given up :))


End file.
